Gonna Marry That Boy Someday
by LycoX
Summary: Her daddy's never been too fond of the boy she loves, but Allison never cared too much cause she knew that someday, she was gonna marry him.


**Gonna Marry**

 **That Boy Someday**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by the Country song 'Gonna marry that boy someday' even though I'm not usually one for writing Scallison but this just seemed to fit the two. Been meaning to write this one out for awhile now too! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! And since I'm at an Aunt's with an internet connection, I figured now was a good time to get this up!**

* * *

For as long as Scott had been in her life, her father, Chris Argent, hadn't thought too highly of him. And it wasn't because of the whole Werewolf thing either but rather… Rather because Scott was with her as more then just a friend. Now the odd thing was, his opinion of Scott seemed to change into a more positive one then a negative one anytime they weren't dating much to her annoyance. As Allison Argent just wished her daddy would quit being a wishy washy jerk about the whole thing! How the boy she loves is able to put up with that she has no idea of and she's honestly surprised he hasn't walked away entirely. Isaac surprisingly had been a far different case for some reason Allison hadn't been very clear about. Though it had made her mother roll her eyes many a time as even she didn't understand it. Or so she claimed anyway as Allison had her doubts about it. Erica and Isaac found the whole thing to be amusing while Boyd, Derek, and Jackson all stayed out of it.

As none of the trio wanted anything to do with the ridiculousness of the whole thing. Ken Yukimura just seemed to have this vibe to him that he knew exactly what was going on much like his wife did. Of course neither would go into what they knew much to her annoyance. The fact both were highly supportive however of Scott's relationship with Kira was nice however as he deserved to have a daughter's father being supportive of him instead of being a jerk! And for a time, especially after things had ended between her and Isaac in a thankfully amicable way, she had even felt a bit… Threatened by the apparent longetivity there was when it came to Scott and Kira's relationship. She was glad though that she got over it as at the end of the day, she just wanted the boy she loves to be happy. And Kira clearly did that. Even with all the Hell everybody was going through at the beginning of Senior Year. Hell that ended up seeing Allison, in addition to his mother, give some much needed comfort to Scott in the aftermath of his 15 minute death thanks to Theo Raeken since Kira couldn't thanks to being gone at the time.

"Thanks..." Began Scott tiredly as she held him close, careful not to jostle his stitched wounds courtesy of Melissa.

"You don't ever have to thank me. Its what friends do."

"Heh… Feels like I don't have many of those right now..." Replied her ex in a sad voice that broke her heart.

And made her want to find and slap the Hell out of both Stiles and Liam. Never mind Theo as she would do a whole lot worse to that bastard. And she knew her parents were already out there searching for him too with some of their men and others in the Pack. A search she herself would be out on but Scott needed her more at the time. "You do, Scott, you do. I promise. Thing might seem bleak but they won't be for long. Things will get better. They always do."

"I sure hope so…" Murmured Scott as he succumbed to sleep.

Not even realizing that Derek had been at his bedroom door, watching him and Allison. And the older Wolf was none too happy with what had happened and would ensure his little 'brother' would be getting all the rest he needed until he was able to get back on his feet fully. While things did end up getting better, Scott would end up losing Kira to a trio of Skinwalkers who would be able to help her with her control issues thanks to a deal she made with them in order to get some extra help when it came to dealing with Theo, the Dread Doctors, and The Beast. Kira had even asked Scott to take her by Allison's so that she could have a talk with her about something important. "So… I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Asked Allison sadly once the two were in her room.

Kira nodded sadly. "For now at least. I just really hope it doesn't take years..."

"Me too. You'd end up missing out on a lot because of that."

"Yeah… And one of those is Scott. Who is why I'm here actually."

"What? Why here?"

Kira looked at her with a fairly serious look on her face. "Because… I want, I want you to know that if… That if things between you two go in a more then friendly direction again while I'm gone… That you have my blessing."

Hearing that had greatly shocked Allison quite a bit as she hadn't expected that at all! "K-Kira, I… I."

"I want him to be happy, Allison. Whether its with me or you or someone else, he deserves it. Especially after everything he's gone through. And I know he's liable too, but I don't want him waiting for me as I honestly don't even know when I'll be back." Something that unsettled her greatly but the last thing she wants is the man she loves to wait forever on her.

Especially when he could be out living his life instead. Even though that kind of thinking did hurt her. "And if, when it happens between you two, tell him he has my blessing. Okay?" Requested Kira with glistening eyes.

And she wasn't the only one either in the room. Causing a hug to happen between the two girls. "I'll… I'll do it. But who knows, maybe I won't have too cause you'll be able to come back before that can even happen."

Kira smiled at her friend's hopeful words and hoped she was right. Even though she probably shouldn't feel that way to begin with as she could very well be getting her hopes up for nothing. The two shared another hug. "Thank you." Whispered Kira near her friend's ear.

"Anytime." Allison told her seriously once they pulled apart.

Allison would walk her down to the front door to see her off, hoping like Hell her friend wouldn't be gone for a long time to come. "Everything alright?" Wondered Victoria curiously.

"Yeah, she just had a request she wanted to ask of me before leaving."

"Oh. One you'll do?"

"I'm… I'm hoping I won't have too."

"I see. Well, I wish you the best of luck with that, sweetheart."

A sigh escaped the young girl as her mother walked away. "Thanks mom." She was definitely gonna need it!

And as the months flew by in the wake of Kira's departure, Scott gradually got past her being gone and living with the Skinwalkers. Though he missed her terribly and often kept the Yukimuras company since they were missing her ten times as much as he was. And save for a troublesome Nazi Alpha, the Pack had very few issues with Supernatural threats thankfully enough. By the time they had started to go to College, Kira had yet to return much to everyone's dismay. It'd also be during Scott and Allison's first year at UC Davis that things between them began to take a more then friendly turn between them. One that both of them had been reluctant about for that matter until things got rather heated between the two, leading to a night of shared passion for one another and for Scott to feel like he had betrayed Kira in some way. At least until Allison had told him about Kira's blessing when it came to the two of them. Surprised by that, he'd end up going on a weekend trip to possibly see Kira about the whole thing. And when he returned, he'd sweep Allison off her feet much to her surprise and kiss her senseless.

Naturally, her father wasn't too enthused by the whole thing once he found out about it. Prompting Scott to actually roll his eyes but not do much else. "Daddy..." Began Allison with her arms crossed and a glare on her face during their third year at UC Davis.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I really don't get the weird relationship you and Scott have and I probably never will. But I seriously wish you would stop with the whole dislike thing whenever he's dating me! Because someday? Someday I'm gonna marry that boy!"

And if her dad was stunned by that, he sure didn't show it! "Well… If that ever happens, I'll consider changing my tune for the better."

"Really?"

"No."

"DAD!"

Several more years passed and her relationship with Scott grew stronger. Just as the McCall Pack's presence did in Beacon Hills and even a bit beyond it due to new members here and there. And even helping out with out of town matters from time to time as well. Scott would even mysteriously disappear for about two days and then return with a big grin on his face despite the fact neither Allison or Melissa were too thrilled with him for vanishing without a word. Leading to his proposing to a shocked Allison. Granted, she wasn't the only one for that matter! And on the day of her wedding, her dad would have a talk with her right before he walked her out to Scott. "Sweetie, I just want you to know, I love you very much." Stated the man with a choked voice.

Surprising her some and even causing her eyes to glisten a little as it was rare he got that way! "I love you too, daddy! And I always will!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know. And furthermore… I'm glad you're marrying Scott."

"Y-You are?"

Chris nodded at her. "I am, sweetie. I don't think there's a better man for you out there then Scott McCall."

"Am… Am I dreaming?"

He chuckled at her as he gently hugged her. "No, you're not. I genuinely approve of him. Matter of fact, I have for a good long while now." Hearing all that made Allison insanely happy.

As while she hadn't cared too much about the disapproval her dad had towards Scott when it came to the two of them dating, she did want him to be more approving then anything. As she wanted her two favorite guys to get along in a lot of ways. "Oh God, I am so happy to hear that, daddy!"

"And your happiness is what matters the most to me. Well… Along with your mother's too of course."

The two shared a chuckle and another careful hug. "Alright, let's get you married."

And married she got to one Scott McCall. Even feeling rather surprised by Kira's arrival right before the 'I Do's' and giving them two thumbs up and a smile to show her approval. The two would enjoy years of happiness together as a married couple and even having several kids together. And one of the thoughts that often went through Allison's head over the years was a statement she once made to her dad. That someday, she was gonna marry that boy of her's. And boy had she!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! R and R!**


End file.
